Phoenix Bond: First Year
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Full Summary inside. Fem!Smart!Indepentent!Marauder!Hary, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermionie Bashing! Abusive!Dursleys, Confident!Neville, Free!Sirius


**Ok, this is my first Harry Potter story, but I do have several ideas. I got this idea from reading two fics that I really love: Courage and Cunning by preciousann and Families and Familiars by Sherza. And I know a lot of you want me to update my other stories but I'm knid of in writer's block for them, and this one wouldn't leave me alone so I could focus!**

 **Well, without further aduo, here is the first chapter on my story! Enjoy!**

(Summary: What if Harry was a girl? What if Harriet was bonded to a phoenix? How would that change everything? Harriet Amelia Potter never had a good childhood. She was beaten, starved, and all around abused by her aunt and uncle. That all changed the day Hagrid came to take her to Hogwarts, a magical school full of fun and adventure. With her prankster ways, along with her three pets (an owl, a rattlesnake and a phoenix), what kind of trouble can one school take?

Themes: Smart!Strong!Indetendent!Muarader!Fem!Harry, Confident!Neville, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione Bashing!, Abusive!Dursleys)

 _ **Chapter One: The Zoo Insident**_

Ten year old Harriet Amelia Potter is not what you would call normal. Not by any strech. She had long jet-black hair tied in a high ponytail and emerald-green eyes. She had a small but lean and muscular frame and a lightning bolt shapped scar on her forehead. She wore an oversized brown shirt and an oversized pair of jeans, held on her by an old, worn-out leather belt. Her sneakers were so worn that the bottoms were coming off. Her glasses were old as well, with the lenses popping off every other day from when her uncle, aunt or cousin beat her. But she had a certain spark of mischief in her eyes that couldn't be taken away by the abuse and neglect she endured.

That day happened to be her cousin's birthday, and, as usual, Dudley was spoiled beyond her Uncle Vermon's paycheck. Right then, all three Dursleys, plus Harriet for once, were heading to the zoo for a day trip. Of course, things just can't go as planned.

They went to the reptile house last, and Harriet heard things that were rather disterbing. It took her a minute to find the sources fo these strange voices, but when she did, it was even more creepy.

 _{Let us out of these cages!}_

 _{I'm hungary!}_

 _{Quite that! I'm trying to sleep!}_

Harriet listened to the snakes complian about various things, from being hungary to the treatment they were reciving from the visitors. Her eyes were drawn to a very handsome rattlesnake. His base was a jet-black, like her hair, and he had red, green and orange spots all over his body. He was three feet in legth and his beedy black eyes held more integence than snakes were capabule of showing.

 _{Hello?}_ Harriet said, wondering if it would work.

 _{Oh, a Speaker! My, my, that is rare. And I sense an untrained magical core, so you haven't been to the school at all. May I inquire how old you are?}_ the snake responed, which shooked Harriet greatly. One, she had not exepted him to respond. Two, all of the things he was saying didn't make any sense. But she answered him anyway.

 _{Ten, why? And what do you mean by magical core?}_

 _{Muggle-born most likely.}_ the snake muttered. Before anything else could be said, Dudley suddenly pushed Harriet to the ground and watched the rattlesnake in fasination. What happened next, Harriet didn't really know. One minute, she was on her back on the floor, the next she was grabbed by the coller of her shirt and being yelled at by her Uncle Vernon about something.

When Harriet dared to look at the rattlesnake's cage, though, she was in minor shock. The glass, which had seperated the visitors from the snake, was gone, and the snake was slithering out of his containor, calm as you please.

Needless to say, the trip ended there and then. But what her aunt, uncle and cousin didn't know (and won't find out for a few weeks) is that the rattlesnake had snuck a ride with Harriet after his escape, saying that he might just like her enough to be her pet. Currently, he was curled around her mid-section, but Harriet promised him a better position once they got home. Hey, what they don't know won't hurt them.

Being locked in her room, the cuboord under the stairs, was good in this case. The Dursleys ignored her when she was in there and that was what she needed at this point in time.

 _{You can come out now,}_ Harriet said to the snake hiding under her shirt. She shivered involentiarly as the snake slithered up to her neck and start coiling around her neck, mainly keeping to her shoulders to make sure he didn't accidently strangled her. _{Okay, first things first, do you have a name?}_ She would rather not call him 'snake' in her mind all the time, espeically if he had an actual name to begin with.

 _{No, I sadly do not. But I would like one.}_ He sounded very exeited about the consept of having a name.

 _{Well, I don't have any ideas right now, but you will have a name by the of the day.}_ Harriet vowed, already thinking of possiblities. She wanted it to mean something.

 _{That is fine, I can wait.}_

 _{Okay, next, what do you eat?}_ It was a good question. After all, he was her first pet and she didn't want to give him the wrong thing on accident and quite possibly kill him.

 _{Mainly just rats, mice, rabbits, frogs and small birds. Though I wouldn't say no to spiders or insects.}_ Okay, she could work with that. They continued to talk for hours, just getting to know each other. At one point, Harriet started looking through her language dictionaries for Latin, French, German, Bularian, Greek, Italian and Spanish for a name. Eventually, she came across a word that might work. That is, if he agrees.

 _{Hey, what do you think of the name Anguis? It's Latin for 'snake'}_

 _{That will work, young Speaker.}_

 _{Okay, Anguis it is then. And I can see that this is going to be a wonderful friendship}_

 _{So do I, Speaker. So do I.}_

 **Okay, so, how did you like it? Please leave a review so that I may get ideas for the rest of books 1-7! And I know that I basically named the snake 'snake' but in a different language but I wanted a Latin name that went with rattlesnakes and that was the only thing that didn't sound stupid!**

 **Okay, rant aside, please review!**


End file.
